


[Translation]弑星者基地上不愿听安走天说话的五人（还有个真听了）

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Ghosts, Gen, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 7k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 安纳金发现，作为一个原力鬼，他非常沮丧。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five people on StarKiller Base who didn't listen to Anakin Skywalker (and one who did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975504) by [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade). 



> 感谢chiiyo86的beta

**Five people on StarKiller Base who didn't listen to Anakin Skywalker (and one who did)**

弑星者基地上不愿听安走天说话的五人（还有个真听了）

 

sevenofspade

 

“本。本，听我说句话。本！外孙子哎！小子诶！凯洛·伦！不管了，听着——天杀的你怎么就不能听我说句话？本·奥加纳，我在说话呢。欧比旺·楚巴卡·奥加纳，你给我听着，原力啊帮帮我吧……”

 

I

 

本 **一点都不愿** 听安纳金说话。他完·全·没·有·在·听，意思是他根本不知道安纳金的存在，所以说安纳金空有一张《维达二世发脾气》大电影的前排座票但是他喊也好骂也罢，完全没有效果。

 

安纳金从来没告诉过欧比旺他和他感同身受过。可惜天道好轮回，苍天绕过谁啊，轮到安纳金被一个牢骚满腹脾气冲天的小怪兽完全无视了。

 

欧比旺从来没试过去接触本，而以前他可是三天两头就在安纳金身边冒出来的。作为一只原力鬼，当年的欧比旺和如今的安纳金一样，基本是热脸贴冷屁股的状态。

 

安纳金能让卢克和本谈谈吗？

 

不行。你以为这破事是怎么搅和出来的——因为本除了达斯·维达以外谁也不听。安纳金，尽管荣幸地（？？）曾经被冠以达斯·维达这一名号，现在还是被屏蔽了。

 

他得找到一个人，至少是看上去能让 **本·奥加纳会听进去话** 的那号人。

 

总结一下，大概是这样个情况：高个子，邪恶，穿斗篷（本真是不嫌麻烦，竟然弄到了一件维达曾经穿过的斗篷，讲真，这很牛掰，但听着也挺瘆人的不是……），戴面具（瘆人X2），而且那个人不是安纳金。

 

法斯马完全符合上述要求，所以她是他的第一目标。他在她面前现身，打了个招呼，“嘿。”

 

“你有五秒钟，”法斯马说话的当口已经用爆能枪瞄准了对方的脑袋。

 

“是关于凯洛·伦的——”光束穿过安纳金的脑袋。他一挑眉。“喂。”

 

法斯马继续盯着他看。

 

“开个玩笑，”安纳金说。“不行？好吧。”

 

法斯马又开了一枪，这次穿过了他的心脏。尽管和刚才被爆头时一样都不怎么愉快，但也不疼，只是非常的不好玩，一种充斥了电离子的不好玩。

 

“你得告诉凯洛·伦我对他很失望，”安纳金说。原力助他，他听上去和欧比旺一毛一样。

 

“我不会这么做，”法斯马回答。她戴上头盔，他们的谈话结束了。

 

欧比旺，安纳金想，应该给他颁发一块该死的奖牌。

 

II

 

法斯马是弑星者基地上除了本——抱歉，“凯洛·伦”——以外唯一没有收到“斗篷和旧共一起落伍了”通知的人。都是达斯·维达的错！安纳金想。否则他也不用去找一个高个子、穿斗篷、戴面具的人，而且至今无果。

 

基地上唯一还穿着和斗篷接近的衣物，而且可能愿意听安纳金说话的大概就只有披着大衣、挂着一副“搞毛线？”脸的那位了，也就是基地的指挥官。他不戴面具，但中了两项，也凑合。

 

安纳金在对方脸前晃了晃手，对方没反应。虽然他是个死人&鬼，不是说他不会被冒犯到；他已经从本那里受够气了。（如果本那么想成为维达，他至少可以好好翻一下维达的日记，对试图将他从黑暗面引诱开来的鬼魂做出点反应——那样他至少有机会跟他一起读读那本日记，意思是他会跳过所有内容，除了最后救赎部分的。

 

安纳金清了清嗓子。

 

红毛将军缩了一下，但拒绝转身看安纳金。

 

该死！安纳金得回忆一下这人的名字。通量电容器？ _（译注：Flux Capacitor是《回到未来》里的虚构飞车部件）_ 接近了，但不对。啊，哈克斯——名字想不起来了，就哈克斯吧。

 

“哈克斯，”安纳金说。

 

“你有何事，”哈克斯说。他还是没在看安纳金，搞不好他掉过头来也看不到，但至少他有在听。

 

“凯洛·伦——”安纳金只来得及说出这三个字，哈克斯就开始慷慨陈词了。

 

这可不是普通的慷慨陈词。这是“慷·慨·陈·词”，要被装裱起来的那种。这段陈词非常的长，非常的苦涩，充斥着被磨得炸了毛的骄傲，这段陈词将“开罗人”的所有问题都怪罪到维达头上，而且里面有一句讲到“他在鞋子里塞内增高的唯一目的就是要看上去的比我高大”。

 

安纳金五分钟后默默遁了。面对这样的牢骚，树洞也要辞职。

**III**

 

找一个穿斗篷还听他讲话的人已经毫无希望了，所以安纳金决定找个戴面具的高个子。幸运的是，弑星者基地90%的人都是风暴兵，所以目标样本非常充足。

 

耶。灭哈哈哈。这绝对需要摆出一个放肆的表情。

 

安纳金总觉得自己看到的都是当年自己在克隆战争甚至作为维达时候的熟人，但当然了，那时候的暴风兵早就死了。和安纳金自己一样。

 

也许这就是个绝佳的理由，好让他重头来过，只是这一次“带着感情”——好像他头一次不是因为感情问题搞砸的一样——所以结论是，这理由糟透了，听到我说的了吗，本？

 

安纳金开始理解当年的欧比旺了，有一天他终于放弃与维达交谈，转而对他念独白。安纳金可没对本这么做，他的对象是一个随机碰到的暴风兵，这人在安纳金开始说话的时候吓得跳了起来。

 

安纳金又靠近了点，“咋了？”

 

“那里没有人，那里没有人，那里没有人，”暴风兵重复道，跟块卡带的数据板似的。

 

“喔，”安纳金说，“真没礼貌。”

 

暴风兵转过身，看了一圈房间。“那里没有人——你怎么是蓝的？”

 

“因为我死了，”安纳金回答。他可没料到会听到这个问题。随机挑选的暴风兵有一定原力敏感度以至于能看到他，这几率也太——是啊，原力可在乎几率了呢，呵呵。

 

“我很抱歉，”那个暴风兵说，试图拍拍安纳金的肩膀。

 

尽管尤达常说，能就是能，不能就是不能，没有尝试，这个暴风兵的尝试只能用不懈来形容。问题是安纳金没有实体，所以对方的手一遍遍穿了过去。

 

“我很抱歉，”暴风兵划拉一次就道歉一次。希望他不是又卡带了。

 

安纳金耸耸肩。他眯眼打量了一下这个士兵，想看看他身上有没有名牌什么的。帕德梅总是说如果你要请人帮忙，最好先称呼他们的名字。不是说这些士兵有名字，至少技术上没有，但安纳金可没心情纠结这些细节。

 

“我是FN-2187，”士兵说。他还戴着面具，但安纳金从他的声音也听得出面具背后的脸一定笑得阳光灿烂——好像作为一个巨大杀人机器默默无闻的一环是什么值得骄傲的事似的。如果当年安纳金决定为维达这个身份感到自豪，那银河系会变成什么样？

 

即便在他是维达的时候，安纳金也一点不觉得自豪，所以本是怎么回事，嗯？蕾娅很聪明。绝对都是索罗的错。

 

“听着，FN-2187，”安纳金说，“你能帮我个忙吗？”

 

“给死人帮忙违反规定，”FN-2187说。“法斯玛上尉三天前才下发的通知。我甚至都不该听你说话。”

 

这也太不公平了吧，安纳金决定特事特办。特殊时期什么的。

 

“拜托？”他问道，努力模仿欧比旺的口气，希望能说服对方通融一下。

 

FN-2187悲伤地摇摇头，走开了。

 

别说奖牌了，该给欧比旺颁发一座该死的奖杯。

 

**IV**

 

安纳金甚至不能把本干的挫事，也就是杀了一村子沙漠居民这事，怪罪在维达头上，因为他干这事的时候还不是维达呢。啊，真衰。

 

安静继续对本念叨，本继续什·么·也·不·听。最终，安静决定瞪着对方的后脑勺，试图给他的厚脑壳钻个孔，依旧无果。

 

接下来的单曲来自本独家出品的《达斯·维达十大金曲》，名字叫做《徒劳无益地折磨抵抗军囚犯》。安纳金缓缓鼓了鼓掌，看着本气鼓鼓地冲出了囚室大门，他的手段真“高”啊。讲真，如果他的外孙真的打算随机折磨什么人，至少也办妥呀，否则怎么对得起走天家族的名声。

 

“你这‘好警察’扮得也太差劲了点吧，”囚犯说。“说真的，你可是达斯·天杀的·维达。”

 

安纳金低头看了看自己。他依旧是安纳金·天行者；他唯一的义肢是一只右手。

 

“你怎么知道的？”安纳金都懒得去问这囚犯怎么能看到他了，这人的力敏系数大概和一块砖头差不多，而且已经半死不活了。

 

“将军她有一张生父母的家庭合照——我问本的名字怎么那么奇怪，她就给我看了。上面有你，她妈妈，还有老本·科诺比，”囚犯说。

 

安纳金很清楚是哪张——战争期间一个少有的平静夜晚，他们三人站在纳布金色的夕阳下。如果蕾娅只有一张他们的照片，安纳金很高兴她有的是那一张。

 

“他的名字叫欧比旺，”安静说。

 

“我是波。你准备继续审问？”

 

“没。”

 

波全身的动作都在叫嚣着“我不相信”，这值得一个赞，毕竟他被捆得那么结实。

 

“我不会伤害你，”安纳金说。本不太可能听自己阶下囚的话，但安纳金得尝试一下。

 

“我挺怀疑的，”波说。

 

怎么就没人在他说这个的时候相信他呢？这不公平！

 

“我想伤害你也伤害不了啊。我是只鬼魂！”安纳金挥了挥胳膊。“看。”

 

“啊，这个幻觉越来越无聊了。要是我的幻觉会出现死了八百年的绝地的话，至少给我一个火辣一点的嘛，”波说。

 

“嘿！”

 

**V**

 

“你很害怕，”本的现任囚犯告诉他，因为很明显，现在是“审讯室业余审讯官才艺展示时间”。“你害怕你永远没法像达斯·维达一样强大。”

 

是啊，安纳金真想这么对她说。但对本，他要说的是，“达斯·维达是个可悲可怜而且非常苦逼的人类残骸，从来就没做过什么值得夸耀的事，除了最后那一件。他可不是什么道德模范。”

 

囚犯的眼睛眨了眨，看向安纳金，但本，还是跟以前一样，没·有·在·听，反而掉头走了，为什么呢，对啊，为什么不呢？

 

女孩让士兵放她下来，安纳金冲到她身边。她看上去有点眼熟，而且在原力中的印记是那么的耀眼，如果欧比旺在的话，肯定要嘲笑他了，说安纳金就是看不出最明显的。真是五十步笑百步。

 

“往左走，”安纳金说，女孩右拐了。

 

“我知道你听得到我讲话，”安纳金说。

 

“你是达斯·维达，”女孩说。

 

想当年，安纳金·天行者就是达斯·维达可是银河系的绝密呢。

 

“对，然后呢？”

 

“所以你想要我回到达斯二世那里去。”

 

“我不想。”

 

“你想。”

 

“我 **不想** 。”

 

“你 **想** 。”

 

“我不想。如果我想，那我应该给你指个相反的方向，利用一下你的逆反心理。所以，我们还是别吵了。”

 

女孩眯起眼打量了他一下，然后在他下次说“往右走”的时候，选择了往前。

 

**+1（或者说：老王）**

原力在歌唱，有好多年没有发生这种事了；深沉的和弦钻进你的骨头里，在那里回荡。

 

这让安纳金想起穆斯塔法，一切是那么的清晰。

 

这里是茫茫林海，白雪皑皑，他古老的光剑，那把受诅咒的、沾满鲜血的武器，飞进女孩的手里。原力在歌唱。

 

他们打了起来。

 

本和女孩打了起来，哦， **是啊** ，和穆斯塔法一模一样。空气中充斥着冰冷的雪片和刺骨的寒冷，而非灰烬与灼人的热浪，但原力严酷而不能调和的意志和当年如出一辙，安纳金受不了了。

 

“别，”他告诉女孩。

 

她看向本，手握光剑，眼中憎恶的火焰与捕食者优雅的步伐形成一个致命的组合。原力环绕着她，像汗水，像雪片，像灰烬一般覆盖在她的皮肤上。安纳金也曾暴露在同样的瞪视之下。

 

“他不值得。”安纳金说不清自己是在说凯洛·伦不值得死去，还是说他不值得女孩的仁慈。穆斯塔法上，他得到了仁慈。看那将安纳金推到了什么境地。看看那将银河系推到了什么境地。西斯万般不是，他们唯一不懂的是仁慈。

 

凯洛·伦和维达一样不值得仁慈。

 

他用义肢扣住自己的肩膀。手指下的胳膊感觉有血有肉，活着。他放下那只手，挺起胸膛。在他的脚下，大地崩裂开来。

 

“欧比旺，”安纳金说。“我知道你在这里。”最好是真正的欧比旺，不是那个他感受到的穆斯塔法的倒影，否则就尴尬了。

 

“安纳金，”欧比旺的声音从他背后传出。充满着爱意与友善；安纳金既不想要， **也不值得，** 任意一种。

 

安纳金转身面对欧比旺。“你老了。”

 

“而你没有。”他能听出背后有一丝指责的意味。这是他得承受的，安纳金知道。

 

“我可以变成维达的样子，如果你想要的话，”安纳金说，让维达呼吸机调节的喘息声和寡淡的语调融入自己的声音里，听上去非常生疼，像是因为无尽的尖叫而叫哑了一样。

 

“我不希望你变成那样，”欧比旺说。

 

“我想也是，”安纳金回答，与此同时，欧比旺补充了一句，“我希望你从来没有变成那样。”

 

“这就有点过分了吧，伙计，”安纳金话没经过大脑就说出来了。和以往一样，他还是太过冲动。别的不谈，你还以为作为维达的后半生教会了他耐心的重要性。你错了。

 

“安纳金，”欧比旺又说了一遍，尽管还和之前一样充满了爱意，这次却有一丝无奈。

 

欧比旺指了指安纳金身后，他转过身，看到凯洛·伦躺在雪中，鲜血满面。黑色的人，躺在红色的血泊中，映衬在白色的雪原背景下。

 

“你可以试着跟他谈谈，”安纳金说。“比起我也许他愿意听你说。”

 

欧比旺的影像闪了一下，他后退一步，好像被打了一拳似的。该死。安纳金和他的大嘴巴又一次坏事了。

 

“因为他一直不愿听我说话，不是因为我不听你的——我是说，我是有在听你的，但明显听得不够多，否则我也不会变成一个西斯——”安纳金脑中的一小部分在拼命对他喊让他闭嘴，但安纳金早就学会了忽略那个声音“——家庭传统传承的多好啊，顺便说一句，A++的文脉，走天家族——我是说你也训练了卢克，卢克可没变成一个西斯，对吧？”他停下来喘了口气。“他没有。”

 

“可能吧，就像自我放逐一样，黑化也隔代遗传，”欧比旺说。

 

“可能吧，有人说堕入黑暗面也算一种放逐，”安纳金回答。

 

“可能吧，”欧比旺说。

 

在凯洛·伦在雪地中静静流血的同时，女孩忙着逃命。一切是那么的寂静。男孩呼吸粗重，上气不接下气——也许维达的面具现在倒是派的上用场了，安纳金毫不同情地想。

 

他们身边的星球土崩瓦解，像当年的奥德朗一样，只是放慢了脚步。

 

“谢谢你，”安纳金最终开口。

 

欧比旺没说话。这段沉默悬在两人中间，像是雪片，在太过凝滞的空气中缓缓飘落，像穆斯塔法的灰烬，还有塔图因的沙尘。

 

“所有的一切，”安纳金说。“训练我成为一名绝地，训练卢克成为一名绝地，在帕德梅身边，当我——”

 

他的声音卡住了，像维达的呼吸器一般裂开，空气中充斥着烧焦肉体的气味，欧比旺的眼睛和当年一样，友善而悲伤。安纳金别开眼。

 

“当我不在的时候，”他说完。

 

“你曾是——”欧比旺刚开口。

 

“如果你要说‘你曾是我的兄弟，安纳金’，我他妈的绝对要揍你，”安纳金说。

 

“如果你打倒我，”欧比旺说，安纳金抡起他的金属臂扇了过去，当然直接穿过了对方的脑袋，毫无意义。欧比旺继续道，“我会变得比你所能想象的强大得多。”

 

“我在试图好好说话，”安纳金说。他用自己健全的拇指揉了揉自己义肢手套的关节部位。

 

“干得好，”欧比旺说。

 

“像你擅长的那样，进攻性谈判先生。”

 

“你得叫我进攻性谈判绝地大师，安纳金。”

 

讲真，欧比旺开始在乎职位层级了？他怎么敢。“那你得叫我维达尊主。”

 

一小队暴风兵从他们身边跑了过去，检查凯洛·伦。地面再一次裂开，有个士兵掉了进去。安纳金不去想雷克斯还有其他克隆兵，他们都是他的朋友，然而66号密令将他们都变成了帕尔帕廷的玩偶，就像他一样。

 

说起玩偶。凯洛·伦被捡起来带走了。

 

“我很抱歉，”安纳金说。“变成维达，还有我就是我，我的性子。你没有辜负我。是我辜负了我自己。”

 

“我尽力了，”欧比旺说。“有时候那也不够。”

 

安纳金点点头。通往黑暗面的道路有时候是由好意铺成的；举他自己的例子，他还嫌滑下陡坡的速度不够快，给自己抽了几鞭子。

 

“我在穆斯塔法也一样迷失了，”欧比旺说。

 

安纳金笑了。他笑啊笑啊，好像他从战争开始——是克隆战争，不是帕尔帕廷假模假样针对义军发起的内战——就没这样笑过了。最终，他停下来，说道，“连尤达都没你那么完美。”

 

“你以为我在穆斯塔法对你施以的是善意吗？”

 

“你让我活下去了。”

 

“我让维达活下去了。那对任何人都没有好处，甚至对我自己都没有，更别提你了。”

 

“如果你没那么做，我永远都不会见到卢克，”安纳金说。他用手指碰了碰自己的喉咙，因为他可以，只为证明它还在那里。

 

“如果我没那么做，卢克甚至都不是必要的一环，”欧比旺回答，看上去非常的苍老，和安纳金，作为维达的时候，杀死他时一样。

 

安纳金缩了一下。如果这就是欧比旺对卢克的看法，好像他只是棋盘上的一枚重要棋子，那蕾娅又算什么？那安纳金又算什么？你可以逼他离开绝地武士团，但你没法把武士团的教养从他身上夺走。

 

“是 **我** 毁灭了西斯，”安纳金说。“不是卢克。”

 

“如果当时没有卢克在你身边，你做不到。你对他人总是比对自己要善良的多，”欧比旺说。从没有人说过维达善良。欧比旺继续道，“你太善良，而我不够。”

 

“那我们最好待在一起，那样可以平衡一下。”

 

“我想也是，”欧比旺笑了。他有好久没有露出那样的笑容了。也许是穆斯塔法以后。也许要更早，当战争一天天拖下去——也许是曼德洛上发生的事，终于夺走了那个笑容。也许是“科诺比将军”被第一次冠在他头上的时候。能看到欧比旺现在笑出来，也算是苦中作乐吧。

 

在他们周围，弑星者基地正在灰飞烟灭，比奥德朗慢，但比死星快。维达也对他露出一个笑容。他们的战争已经结束了。

 

对有些仁慈，他感激不尽。

 

【译注】

 

才意识到卢克和雷伊捡到的不光是安纳金·天行者的最后一把光剑，也是达斯·维达的第一把。

 

文中的友善/善意/善良原文是kind，爱意原文是fond。

 

讲真，最后和老王的对话，都比较具有跳跃性，有的地方没说清楚，看着甚至不合逻辑，但是想一想就知道作者要点的都点出来了。比如EP4前的维达肯定不认为穆斯塔法老王留他一命是仁慈，但是EP6后的安纳金可能因为得以与卢克和解而会那样认为。另外，我没看懂为什么安纳金认为雷伊杀开罗人是仁慈，结果到了穆斯塔法他又认为老王不杀他是仁慈了……这tmd不是双标么……


End file.
